


Happy Thanksgiving

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, family nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Happy Thanksgiving

“Okay mom, I’ll be there about 10:30,” Y/N paused and nodded at what her mother was saying on the other end.  Looking up at her boyfriend Sam she smiled, “yeah, they’ll be coming too,” she gave him a wink, “alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.  Love you, bye.” **  
**

“10:30?” Dean questioned Y/N from across the library table, “why are we going so damn early?”

“Well, I told Sam you guys could come closer to dinner at 3 if you wanted to,” she rested her hand on Sam’s thigh as he sat on the edge of the table, “I’m going over early to help her get everything together.”

“Don’t you have other siblings?” Dean seemed confused.

Y/N laughed, she’d explained her family a long time ago to Sam, but hadn’t had the opportunity to fill Dean in on some of the fuckery he would encounter that day.  “Yeah, I do, but two of them will be working and arriving late and well, the others aren’t what you would call voluntarily helpful.” she shrugged used to being the second in command for holiday meals.  “It’s totally up to you guys, if you want to get there early with me you can, but you definitely don’t have to.”

“No,” Sam rested his hand on hers, “we’ll come with you.”  He gave Dean a pointed look when he started to protest.

“Great, and Dean?” she waited for him to look her direction, “My mom always has 3 or more different types of pie for dessert, that can be your consolation prize,” she gave him a pat on the shoulder as she headed for the bedroom she shared with Sam.

* * *

On the road to Y/N’s families home the next morning, she gave Dean the rundown of who they would encounter that day.  Who was easy to chat with, who to just smile and nod with, and who to just flat out avoid aside from niceties that family gatherings required.

“Wow, well, should be fun?” Dean shrugged looking at Sam who then glanced back at Y/N.

She laughed quietly, “yeah I guess.  Oh and I almost forgot we sit at the “kids table” which isn’t really a kids table, but more of a way to avoid the really awful negative conversations in the dining room.  Sad, but true.”

They shook their heads with a smile as they pulled into Y/N’s parents driveway.  “Hey mom,” Y/N called as they walked into the kitchen.

“I’m upstairs, I’ll be right down,” she called.

“Alright guys, you can toss your jackets in here,” they followed her down the hall to an office space.

“Hey,” her mom gave her a hug as they met her in the hall.

“Mom, this is Sam and his brother Dean,” she stepped to the side as they shook her mom’s hand, “guys, this is my mom y/m/n.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. y/l/n,” they both said as she smiled at both of them.

“So what do we have to get done?” Y/N began as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

The boys ended up being a real help that morning as Y/N and her mom prepped for the crew that was to descend at 3 pm.  Y/N’s mom had yet to meet Sam, but knew that her daughter was seeing someone and was thrilled at what a great guy he seemed to be.  Giving the boys a chance to relax in the living room where they finally met Y/N’s dad, she attempted to grill her daughter about her new love.

“So, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s really great and really gorgeous too!  Where’d you find him?”

“Mom!” she laughed as her mom just smiled and shrugged, “well I met him through my friend Charlie,” she began and glossing over the whole hunter piece a for the time being, explained how they’d met.  Thankfully, at the end of her tale her mom seemed satisfied with her answer and more than happy to have the boys there.

* * *

It wasn’t much longer before the remaining family members began to arrive.  Y/N introduced the boys around as people came through.  Once, everyone was settled, Y/N and her mom put everything on the island, buffet style, and the line formed for plates to be made.

Y/N sat down at the table in the kitchen last with her sisters, their boyfriends, her young nephew, and the boys.  “You guys have everything that you need?” she looked between Sam and Dean.

“Yeah baby, sit down and relax,” Sam pulled her chair out and patted the seat.  

The conversation was easy at their table and the boys were clearly enjoying having time that wasn’t in a motel or buried down in the bunker.  The home cooked meal was also a pretty huge plus!  

At one point, the volume level of the conversation in the dining room met their ears and Dean leaned across to Y/N, “I see what you mean about aggressive conversations,” he tilted his head in the direction of the sounds.

“Ha! Yeah,” she sat back, glass of wine in hand, “I told you we sit at the ‘kids table’ for a reason.”  The other members at the table didn’t disagree and continued to chat amicably.

After a little while, y/m/n entered the kitchen to set up the dessert options and Y/N immediately brought Dean’s attention to it, “So, if you want any choice, tell me what you want now,” she stated and went to help her mom start dishing out slices of the various pies and cakes for people to take.  

* * *

“Wow,” Dean sighed a couple hours later as they walked out the door with a bag of leftovers, “you’re mom really hooked us up Y/N!  She even gave me a whole pie!” he grinned like a kid on Christmas as he climbed into the Impala.

Sam stopped on the driveway and turned Y/N to face him, “that was really nice,” he pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“Yeah,” she sighed resting her head on his chest, “they behaved even better than I had hoped.”

He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head, “you’re family was great!  I mean all family is a pain in the ass sometimes, but I’m glad we came with you.  This was a first for us.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it!” she looked up at him and kissed him quickly as she moved to get into the back of the car.  “Oh and my mom loved you by the way,” she winked before closing her door.

Sam just laughed and shook his head as he got in the car, he really had enjoyed the day with Y/N’s family and he could tell Dean had too.  Her family may not have been perfect all of the time, but that day, for them it was and it was a memory he’d keep for a long time.


End file.
